High-clearance sprayers are getting larger and more complex to allow for increasing coverage in a single pass, which improves application efficiency. These high-clearance sprayers require high horsepower engines with numerous engine drive accessories and systems such as exhaust after-treatment systems that need to be mounted near the engine. Inspecting and servicing these accessories and systems can present challenges because of limited space inside of engine compartments.
Current design of the engine enclosure has numerous different panels and covers supported by an outer engine frame. Some of the panels and covers can be individually opened to allow access to different areas within the engine compartment. These include a pair of side covers or panels to allow access into the side portions of the engine compartment. Current side covers include a hydro cover that is hinged mounted and can pivot open at one side of the engine enclosure, with a panel secured by fasteners to the outer engine frame to cover the rest of that side of the engine compartment. At the outer side engine compartment, a panel is bolted through a vertically extending flange at an outer side of the panel to the outer engine frame. The numerous fasteners to secure the panels require time for initial assembly. During use by an operator, the numerous fasteners to secure the panels require time for removal and installation of the panel during inspection or servicing of components behind the panels.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a side panel for the engine compartment that is able to be removed and mounted without the use of numerous fasteners and tools, which would allow quicker and easier access to the components within the engine compartment for service and general maintenance.